This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is using neuroimaging studies involving structural MRI, MRS, DTI and/or fMRI to understand the pathogeneis of bipolar disorders. The focus of the work will be on clinical neurosciences and neurocognitive and their correlations with neuroimaging and/or psychopharmacology studies.